THE NINJA GEM
by fanficboy14
Summary: Naruto failed in the final fight. now he has lost his way, but now in Steven Universes world will he be able to find his way back to the light?
1. Chapter 1

THE NINJA GEM

The dark clouds let loose the torrents that they had been holding back. The rain cascaded down on the two figures that were at the bottom of the crater; the first figure had black hair that cascaded down his shoulders, he had a thin but wiry build and strapped to the back of his waist was a sword.

"Are you done yet dobe?" he panted out. His body shuddered in exhaustion, but he refused to let it rest. He glanced at his opponent and saw that he too was exhausted.

"Not yet teme!" the other figure retorted. He too was weary but he refused to let himself fall before his opponent did. The second figure had spiky blonde hair and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Let's settle once and for all teme!" the blonde man roared with frustration.

"Yes lets" the other man replied.

"Good bye, my one and only friend!" they yelled at each other before dashing to each other in a burst of speed.

Lightning sprung to life and encased the dark haired one while a sphere of chakra appeared in the hand of the blonde haired man. As they drew closer each other, the sky darkened and lightning flashed, but no rain fell, all of nature was still and waiting with bated breath watching the clash of the two titans and waiting to see who the victor would be. Two forces clashing; ying verses yang, good versus evil, light versus dark, Naruto versus Sasuke, Rasengan versus Chidori. The two attacks met each other head on and exploded in a bright explosion of colors that shook the ground.

When the light died down the black haired man could be seen standing over the dead body of the blond man.

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way, maybe in another life we could have been better than this. Please forgive me, brother." The black haired man said before fainting.

IN LIMBO

"Why Kurama? Why do they still hate me after all I've done and sacrificed for them?" The blonde man seemingly asked to himself. He had just finished watching his village and supposed friends celebrate his death.

" _I don't know kit."_ The voice boomed from inside his head,

" _But listen up I've found a new world that we can go to, a place that has no chakra, no jinchiruki and no ninja. The closest thing that that world has to ninja are people called gems. You will automatically get turn into one of these gems, but there is a downside."_ Kurama stated.

"What is it Kurama?" the blonde man asked.

" _I die"_ Kurama stated in a blunt tone, " _the energy required to do the transformation and keep you and your chakra network intact will drain me and turn me into your gem. But don't worry I still found a way to help you; I will become your shape shifting sentient weapon to help you. Plus you'd be lost without me."_

"But how will I be able to access your yokai?" the blonde man asked.

" _Simple you can tap into my yokai by using the weapon plus I also managed to give you the rinne-sharingan but it is only in one eye so it and its techniques will be a bit weaker but nothing a lot of hard work can't fix."_ The fox said.

" _Our time is up in this plane kit, so we have to get moving."_

THE KINDERGARDEN (21,000 YEARS AFTER NARUTO'S DEATH)

Naruto sat down in the underground maze that had been carved out in order to contain him. He had changed drastically since his death; his hair had grown all the way to his waist, he now stood at 7'2 and now wore a black hooded akatsuki styled cloak with the kanji for Bad Fox written in red on the back, but the biggest change was his eyes or eye; the normal sea blue eyes that once projected warmth and comfort were now dull and devoid of life, his hair covered the other eye.

He had woken up in the maze and had discovered that he was here because he couldn't be reprogrammed by the home world gems, they had tried to clone him but had given up because Kurama had made sure that no stable clones could be made. Naruto had bandaged his right arm in order to hide the crimson gem that was now his hand. Naruto had discovered that the more mastery he had over Kurama's yokai the more the gem would spread. It had now covered his arm which shows that he had completely mastered all nine tails worth of chakra and yokai. he had also been able to master the sharinnegan and was able to use it to the same degree as old man 6 paths, though he had to cover it cause it drained his chakra, but only a little.

He had spent 4000 years each mastering his Nin, Tai, Gen, Ken and Kin jutsus. He had then spent the remaining 500 years mastering his gem powers and the last 500 years combining and mastering both his gem and ninja powers he had also spent the time absorbing the world and gem world knowledge.

Just as he was about to retire for the day he heard a sound that he hadn't heard in a long time; a human voice calling for help and then he felt it; fresh air for the first time.

STEVEN'S P.O.V:

Steven Quartz Universe was having a bad day, first the gems went on a mission without him and when he tried to follow them the warp pad took him to this place and now he was running for his life trying to avoid these strange creatures and calling for help hoping that maybe someone would help him.

Then he had found the strange panel which led him to a maze which he knew that he would get lost in. Just then he heard a roar behind him and knew that this was the end.

"Huh, guess this is the end of me." He said, "and now I'll never see Garnet, Amethyst, dad or Pearl again" Steven then closed his eyes and waited to die.

NARUTO'S P.O.V

Naruto had just stepped out of the maze and was about to revel in his freedom. As he was about to leave he remembered the human that had called out for help, using chakra to run he had found the small boy; the boy was about 5'0 and wore a pink shirt with a yellow star in the center of the shirt and wore blue trousers with sandals, but what caught Naruto's attention was the half gem half human energy that flowed through the boy, well that and the hoard of unstable gem Naruto clones that were hell bent on tearing the small boy in front of them. Thinking quickly Naruto jumped into the air before unsealing a hail of kunais into the crowd below him, careful not to hit the boy. He then landed having gone through a set of hand seals before shouting out

" **Lightning style: Electromagnetic murder!"** while releasing a burst of white lightning from his hand, the lightning shot up into the sky before multiplying and raining down on the clones since they were attracted to the metal kunais and electrocuted the clones. They were dead before they hit the ground. Naruto then walked over to the boy who now had his eyes wide open in awe, Naruto was about to make up an excuse for what the boy saw but decided against it since the boy was practically a gem, but before he could talk the boy started to ask him questions which Naruto proceeded to ignore and hurriedly told the boy not to tell anyone about him. Naruto was then about to leave because he had sensed three gem lifeforms heading his way at an incredible speed. Thinking quickly he resealed his kunias and then looked at Steven before telling him

"If you ever need help just say my name three times and I will be there. This is to repay the debt of you freeing me"

"Wait what's your name?" the boy asked.

"My name" Naruto said "is Susanoo." And with this Naruto vanished in a gust of wind


	2. Chapter 2

THE NINJA GEM CHAPTER 2

 **This is chapter 2 and thank you for reading this. Pls ask questions if you have any.**

 **I do not own any of this except the plot, moves and my characters**

 **(Authors speech)**

 _ **(Kurama speaking/ Naruto replying)**_

 _(_ _Thoughts)_

Steven knew that he was in a lot of trouble when he saw the Pearl's face. She was mad and he knew it, he could only steel himself for the verbal beating that he was going to receive. He always hated it when the gems were mad at him for doing things like this; it reminded him of how weak and untrained he was, how much of a weakness he was to them, but no matter how much he tried and begged them to train him they always refused saying that it was too dangerous and he had to awaken and have decent control over his gem powers which **(judging by his almost zero access of his powers)** was a long way off **(probably in his twenties if he is lucky)**. Steven was so lost in thought that he completely ignored what she was saying till he was brought out of his thought by Pearl hugging him before leading him to the warp pad that took them home in a beam of light. Garnet and Amethyst looked at each other before Amethyst broke the silence

"She left us here right?" she questioned.

"Yep" was Garnet's reply.

"Wanna check this place out?"

"Yep." Was the box haired gem reply.

 **(TIME SKIP TO NIGHT TIME 12 MIDNIGHT)**

Steven was still awake at midnight, he couldn't stop thinking about how strong Susanoo was and how easily he got rid of those gem thingies, maybe if he asked Susanoo to train him then the Gems would see that he was indeed a crystal gem and then he could tell them about Susanoo and then they would be a really cool gem fighting team and family **(yeah right and I own Naruto, Bleach and Attack on Titans). "** _That's it"_ Steven thought to himself, " _I'm gonna ask him to train me and them I'm gonna be the best Crystal Gem ever!"_ The boy thought excitedly before finally drifting off to sleep.

 **WITH NARUTO:**

Naruto and Kurama had decided to settle down in Beach City. Naruto liked the peace and quiet there because it reminded him of the Toad Mountain **(where he trained with the toads. Pls send me the name if you know)** and he needed to keep an eye on the boy. So with that in mind he decided to wait until sunrise before entering the town.

 **MORNING:**

Naruto woke up feeling sore all over, that's what he gets for sleeping on a tree branch upside down and why he did it, well Kurama had dared him to.

" _ **Oy Kurama please do me a favor?"**_ the blond asked.

" _ **What is it kit?"**_ the fox answered.

" _ **Remind me never to do any one of your dares again!"**_ Naruto mentally screamed.

" _ **Deal kit"**_ the fox replied.

After their agreement Naruto headed towards Beach City, on the way there he began applying a genjutsu to change his appearance- gone was the waist length, spiky, dull blond hair and in its place was red mop like hair **(think Nagato's body and hair).**

Naruto or Nagato as he was now walked into town and made his way to the mayor's office and proceeded to buy the lighthouse and swiftly ejected Ronaldo from the lighthouse before making furniture using **Wood style: Creation of the wooden.**

Noting that he was done he decided to take a stroll. He was really enjoying the stroll due to the fact that there were no harsh whispers or hateful glares pointed his way and everyone was friendly to everyone, even him! And he had just arrived! Naruto smirked and knew that right now he wouldn't trade this place for anything in the world. He was about to continue his train of thought when he felt it- the pulse of chakra given off from the seal that he placed on Steven. The seal only activates when the name Susanoo is said three times, which means that the boy must be in trouble.

Naruto calmly walked into an alley before sprinting off at high Jonin speeds while changing into his Susanoo gear; he now wore the hooded cloak from his time in the cell and wore a bank porcelain mask to cover his face with the right half blank to hide the rinne-sharingan, from his back protruded eight spider like appendages **(think Nagato's own")** and his hair was now silver with two horn like protrusions jutting out of his head, Kurama on the other hand morphed into a claymore and attached himself to Naruto's back.

With the transformation complete the dynamic duo headed for Steven's signature which was surprisingly under water, Naruto smirked, this was the chance he was waiting for to try out one of his new jutsu's.

 **WITH STEVEN:**

Steven and Connie were currently rolling the pink energy bubble that Steven had made which was now their prison away from the giant gem worm that was trying to eat them. Steven had called for Susanoo while Connie looked at him like he was crazy. Just then they realized that they were trapped between the worm and a rock wall, they both turned around and saw the worm closing in on them and just before it swallowed the bubble the water began to bubble and churn before it formed a whirlpool with lightning at the center, the worm was sucked into the whirlpool where it got electrocuted multiple times before it fell into unconsciousness. The whirlpool started to loose strength and when it finally died down Susanoo could be seen standing **(or floating, not sure)** in all his awesome glory.

Steven watched ass the figure swam over before he asked with a shaky voice

"S.S. ." he stammered, "Is that you?" he asked

"Yes it is, boy" the figure answered Susanoo in a monotone voice.

"Now boy let's get you out of here." He said before swimming to the surface while lifting the bubble with him and not taking notice of the worm swimming after them.

 **(Dear fans pls go to my profile and vote on the polls there i cant post my next chapter without your votes, the polls close in the next 2 to 3 weeks pls vot and review plus the 10th reviewer gets a special request granted as long as its not a pairing or giving anyone apart from connie chakra, same goes for 20th review and 30th and so on until 100 or so. pls review, i know where u live so pls vote and review or else. bye)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE** NINJA GEM CHAPTER 3:

" _ **Naruto using serious voice and yokai"**_

 **There are two polls on my profile that need voting. Pls vote**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the two shows**

Steven and Connie could only look in awe as Susanoo carried their bubble to the water's surface which was at least a good 30 minutes from the bottom of the ocean floor even with Susanoo's enhanced strength and speed and yet he didn't seem to require air nor did he seem to have any device that supplied him with air. Connie couldn't wrap her head around it and it was driving her crazy since she couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation for this phenomenon.

When they reached the surface of the ocean Susanoo proceeded to roll them to the shore where they tried to figure out a way to pop the bubble, after a few minutes Susanoo decided to voice out his solution,

"Hey, why don't I just use Kurama and pop the stupid thing?"

"Who's Kurama?" both Steven and Connie asked in unison.

Susanoo face palmed at the question before answering

"Kurama is the sword on my back." Susanoo answered before removing Kurama in his claymore form from his back.

"No offence…" Connie said

"Susanoo, girl" Susanoo offered

"Well no offence Susanoo but nothing has been able to pop this infernal bubble, what makes you think that a sword of all things would be able to pop this bubble?" Connie asked.

" _ **Kit I strongly suggest that we leave the girl in the bubble, push it back in the ocean and go home."**_ The giant fox suggested.

" _ **Now, now Kurama what kind of person would I be if I left her there like that. First we leave her with some two player board games and then we leave her at the bottom of the ocean."**_ The now silver haired shinobi said.

Now turning to Connie he spoke

"You hurt Kurama's feelings and for that you get to see Kurama's power first hand." He said before popping the bubble by simply poking it with Kurama.

" **Now I strongly suggest that you two get out of here in 3, 2, 1, and 0."**

As if listening to the countdown the giant worm erupted from the ocean and crashed its head on the spot where Susanoo was, when it lifted up its head Susanoo was nowhere to be seen.

"No! He can't be gone, he just can't!" Steven yelled out in frustration with tears in his eyes. _"How can he be gone? He was supposed to help me get strong. Well I just can't let his sacrifice be in vain"_ he thought before grabbing Connie's hand and started running for the support beams that held up the boardwalks with an idea forming in his head.

"Connie, I have a plan so do exactly as I say." Steven said with desperation laced in his voice. Connie could only nod as she found that running for your life and talking were not easy feats. After Steven explained his plan they split up and got the giant worm to tangle itself in the supporting beams of the boardwalk and were barely able to make it out of the vicinity before the worm brought down the boardwalk on itself.

When Steven and Connie saw this they stopped running and began to laugh nervously at their narrow escape before Steven spoke up

"Well that could have been a lot worse." As soon as those words left his mouth the worm burst out from the rubble before releasing a tremendous roar that shook the whole of Beach City and alerted a certain trio of the beast. The worm then readied itself to strike the two puny humans below it that had dared to injure it before it started choking and a very familiar voice could be heard screaming from the throat of the worm

" **Let me out. Nowww!"** before our favorite blond **(or silver)** haired shinobi burst forth from the mouth of the worm.

"Susanoo your alive!" the two children screamed as they rushed to hug him.

" _ **Kurama add one mark to the eaten by something tally which makes it 34459 times."**_ The shinobi said with a sigh __

The giant fox replied.

" **Now that we've had our hug out I suggest you run and let me deal with this over grown sausage."** Susanoo said

"Hey Susanoo its weak spot is at its forehead, cause that's where the gem is!" Steven yelled as he ran at full speed dragging Connie behind him trying to find the Gems so that he could introduce Susanoo to them after they took care of the worm that is.

 **WITH NARUTO/SUSANOO**

" **Now then** " Susanoo said with a sadistic smirk **(not that the worm or anyone else would know) "Let's get wild!"** Susanoo yelled before vanishing in a burst of speed much to the surprise of the worm. He reappeared a moment later at the worms tail with Kurama drawn and swiftly chopped the tail off before adding yokai to the wound to make sure that the worm couldn't heal. He then vanished again before appearing in front of the worm before speaking in a taunting voice, **"Now, now wormy-chan didn't your mother tell you not to play with sharp objects? You could hurt yourself."** Susanoo taunted before Kurama spoke up,

" _ **You worry too much Kurama."**_ Was the shinobi's only reply before he was thrown across the sand and landed roughly among the wooden debris that were in the shinobi's general direction. Susanoo stood up as he watched the worm back him and roar in its supposed victory. Susanoo was about to rush into battle when he felt a trail of liquid run down his face, Kurama immediately recognized what it was and tried to persuade Susanoo not to look, but it was all in vain since Susanoo had already touched the sticky black liquid and brought it to where the mouth of the mask was supposed to be, a thin line appeared where the mouth was supposed to be before developing to a mouth. Susanoo then stuck out his tongue and tasted the liquid as if to confirm that it was indeed his blood, when his tongue tasted the copper tasting liquid… and then all hell broke loose.,

" **This blood, its mine, my blood."** Was all Susanoo could say before his visible pupil shrunk

" _ **Oh shit!"**_ was all Kurama could yell before Susanoo vanished in a blur of speed leaving a smoking crater in the ground as he rushed forward to end the miserable creature that had dared to harm him. Susanoo quickly ran up the worms head and punched it into the ground. It was so fast that the worm had no idea of its attacker till its head was buried in the sand, but before the worm could process this it was thrown into the air. Susanoo jumped into air after the worm with Kurama in his claymore form, when Susanoo was level with the worm Kurama began to glow a deep red bordering black before Susanoo shouted

" **Uzumaki Sword Art: Continuous Slash!"** after which he vanished, the worm was relieved when it could no longer see the creature that had caused it so much pain, just as it was about to aim its head at the sand so that it could drill its escape route a large cut appeared at its side followed by many more cuts that littered its body varying in size and depth. The worm looked around with fear visible in its eyes **(or whatever it's called)** as it searched for its attacker, so engrossed was it its search that it never noticed the sand shifting and hardening into spikes which the worm landed on. The battered and bleeding creature slowly slithered away from the crater that it had made with its body with the faint hope that if was able to get to the water it would be able to escape the silvered haired devil that pursued it, just as it was about to touch the water when it was forcibly dragged back by said devil. Susanoo was then blinded by a flash of light as the worm transformed back into its original form, as the light died the worm was replaced with a woman; she was about 6'8 with light blue hair, a busty figure, plump with storm blue eyes that had no pupils, she was perfect in every way that is except for the wounds littering her body.

"Please spare me." She said, her voice raspy from years of disuse **(and I mean years) "** M.m. " she rasped out weak from the one sided slaughter.

" _ **Hmm let me think."** Susanoo "thought" for a second before replying **"No."** he said in a voice that betrayed no emotion, he quickly brought down Kurama but stopped when another idea came into his head. **"Look at me."** His voice was commanding yet barely above a whisper. The gem had no choice but to look at him her eyes shimmering with hope that he would let her live, but it was not to be as the right half of Susanoo's mask began to alter itself to form an eyehole and the last thing she heard before blacking out was the word **"Tsukuyomi."**_

She awoke a moment later in a desert nailed to a cross. As she struggled to escape the cross Susanoo appeared and spoke

" **Welcome to hell, here I am god and this will be your torture for the next three days"** with this he vanished only to be replaced with Gaara who had a sadistic smile on his face before raising his hand and saying "Sand style: Sand coffin" as the sand started to cover her from toe to head. The gem tried to escape from the sand, but is was futile as the sand kept on climbing up her body till it finally encased her in a sand cocoon, before Gaara uttered the next five words that would send her into a new level in the world of pain

"Sand style: Slow sand funeral!" the red haired teen yelled before instructing the sand to slowly and randomly crush each part of her body. The air was soon filled with her pained screams which no one heard due to the privacy seal that Susanoo had placed when he had first arrived at the beach, he had also taken the liberty to cast a genjutsu on the three gems that he knew would have messed with his 'fun', the trio were currently standing at one spot thinking that they were already fighting whatever gem that had attacked the beach, Susanoo was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the Tsukuyomi had finished leaving a very brain dead gem behind. In fact he didn't notice till he felt a sharp pain in his right hand, he looked down and saw that the female gem had bitten it, but what surprised him was the fact that she had bitten through the gem like it was regular skin and was able to draw blood from him and faster than the untrained eye could see she cut herself on her arm and pressed her hand to his, pain flooded Susanoo's arm as her blood met his own and flowed into his body. Susanoo grimaced in pain before he smashed his hand through her head spraying gore and blood in the air; he retracted his hand and gave a dark chuckle before crushing her gem in his hand, effectively shattering her gem into pieces. He then created clones to clean up the mess before vanishing in a flash of lightning.

 **WITH STEVEN AND CONNIE:**

Steven had just finished explaining what he and the gems were and how he met Susanoo, he also told her of his plan to ask Susanoo to train him. To his surprise and delight Connie was amazed with his life and also wanted to be a part of it so she asked Steven to call Susanoo to see if he could train both of them, Steven had agreed with her request and had called Susanoo.

Susanoo appeared in a breath of wind slowly materializing before their very eyes before exclaiming, "Tada! Behold miserable mortals the great and powerful Susanoo!" The duo sweat dropped at the older person in the rooms' antics, that and the fact the fact that he was a chibi version of himself; he then realized this and dispelled it muttering something about a fox and jam, before he regained his composure and spoke up, "So what do you brats want? As far as I can tell none of you are in any danger nor are you dying, so why did you summon me?" the silver haired shinobi questioned.

"Well" Steven started nervously, "I was wandering if you could train me and my friend Connie so that I could start going on missions with the gems and Connie could come on missions with me." The half gem said nervously. Susanoo pondered this for a moment before checking it through with his partner, _ **"So Kurama should we train them?"**_

" _ **Maybe, though the boy would only get so far in the training due to the fact that he believes honor exists in the battle field. But the girl has a chance since I sense darkness in her that we can use to mold her into a model warrior."**_ The fox stated bluntly. Susanoo could only ponder on what Kurama had said before he looked at her for the first time; she was about 4'4 **(I don't know the size of a normal twelve year old, pls put the height on the review.)** with chocolate brown hair that reached all the way to her waist, she wore a blue dress that was were way past her knees, she also wore red wellingtons that were worn out from all the running, but the what caught his eyes was her eyes; they were black but lacked the luster that came with them but instead they were dull with loneliness that came with abandonment. Susanoo watched her with mild interest before agreeing.

"Sure, but I will need a few months in order to prepare your training schedule. When nine months are over call me." And with that he vanished in a gust of wind.

 **WITH THE GEMS:**

Garnet could be found meditating over a pool a lava pondering the mystery that occurred; one minute her and the gems were fighting a wormlike gem and the next the creature was gone and in its place was a destroyed beach, but what got her really worried was the body; it was clearly female and from the looks of it she was a gem, but what got Garnet scared was the look in her dead eyes, the look was that of a broken mind, Garnet and the others proceeded to search for her gem only to find pieces of it littering the beach.

As she was lost in thought her gem started to glow softly before her pupils diluted and she was in the clutches of a vision; she was in a clearing in the woods on a deserted island, a couple of hundred miles away from Beach City, she looked up at the sky only to see the sun and moon moving at an increased pace till it stopped. Nine months had gone by if her calculations were correct. She was about to leave the vision when suddenly four figures appeared in her midst; the first one was clearly a gem, if the arm was anything to go by, the figure was clearly female and her gem was a bit odd because she could sense two different energy signatures coming from it, but she chalked it up to the girl being a fusion, the next figure was female but that was all she could make out since the figure was shadowy, the last two figures were the ones that caused her breath to hitch up in her throat; the first one was Steven: she could tell by the warm glow that radiated from his gem and the second figure was a male gem " _wait a male gem!?"_ she mentally screamed. The only defining features that she could make out were the two four inch horns on his head, the eight spider arms on his back and finally his right arm; it was radiating pure power similar to the girl but stronger but before she could glimpse further into the future she was shaken out of it by the cheerful voice of Steven reaching her ears. Garnet stood up and stretched before formulating a plan to take down this new threat, they had nine months and they were going to use it.

 **And done. Sorry I took so long I had exams and now am on vacation I will update more often. Garnets future vision took meditation because she was looking months into the future instead of the usual days or minutes or hours, Naruto has sand manipulation from the fraction of the one tails chakra given to him though not to the degree of control of kage Gaara, just that of genin Gaara.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer: you already know

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

Naruto grit his teeth in pain as he watched more of his red crystalized arm fall away only to reveal smooth skin in its place; this had been going on for the past month and he suspected its origin from the freaky blood transfusion that had occurred at the hands of the first gem that he fought, Kurama's constant rambling hadn't really helped; the fox kept muttering something about children. He was really glad that he could feel with his right hand, but the cons outweighed the pros of the situation.

Naruto's train of though was broken by the soft clattering- akin to that of moving glass- coming from the lighthouses living room, treading softly he drew a kunai and held it in a reverse grip, ready to slice at the intruder. Leaping from around the corner with chunnin level speed he brought the kunai down at the intruder, but halted when he heard the following words;

"Daddy is that you?" the intruder asked,

Well shit

 **That's all for now will post a longer chapter next time**

 **Fanficboy14 out and a shout out to my 10** **th** **reviewer who has earned one free request**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Well here is chapter 5 sorry for the long wait I had exams and my laptops mother board got fried. Now on with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the two series cause if I did I wouldn't be doing this**

 _Thinking: Shit did I leave the stove on_

 **Jutsus: Author style: Fanfic no jutsu**

 _ **Kyuubi/mental link: Hello, pls read on**_

 **Author: Read on**

 **Story start**

Naruto was in a crouch with a kunai in his hand inches away from the eye of the intruder that had somehow managed to get past his defenses. As he held his kunai, his brain registered what she had said, "Wait, what did you call me?" he asked, his grip on his kunai tightening till the metal began to crack, how dare someone leave a girl like this!

" _Calm down Naruto, at least think this through."_

While he was thinking a small whimper caught his attention, turning back he saw the girl shivering from the cold that the night wind brought in and the small amount of KI that was leaking from his body. His fatherly instincts kicked in and he unsealed his cloak and draped it over her naked body before he stopped his KI, he then decided to take her to one of the spare rooms in the lighthouse. As he placed her in bed he decided to look at her so that he could probably find her parents, what he got was a shock; she had blond hair like him with a few red streaks running through them, she had his ocean blue eye and a red eye that resembled the Sharingan without its tomes, she also had his whisker marks but the most shocking part was the seal that displayed itself on her stomach, as he examined the seal he made a sealess clone and had it display his seal, it was almost an exact replica but hers was made to hold something less than the six tails. He had one more thing that he had to do, the possibilities of her being his daughter was too much for him to pass, he'd finally have a family, no offence to Kurama **(I mean a 200-foot fox wouldn't fit at the family reunion)** , somebody to teach how to throw a kunai like Iruka-sensei taught him, someone to teach his own fighting style and jutsus and other things. _"Whoa Naruto calm down, you still have to check, can't be too careful just one more test_ ", he thought to himself as he steeled his nerves and prepared himself for the possible disappointment that he may face. He removed a kunai from the pouch tied to his ankle, the girl who had been silent the whole time since Naruto had accidentally released his KI spoke up with a hint of fear in her voice,

"Daddy what are you doing?" she asked.

He looked up at her with his mismatched pair of eyes and looked her straight in her mismatched eyes and spoke with as much warmth as he could muster, which wasn't much and spoke,

"Don't worry, daddy just wants to take a little blood to test something, see?"

And with that he pricked his finger and swiped the blood on a scroll and it burst open to release an orange and black hoodie; it had pockets sewn on the inside and a lot of storage scrolls placed on both the inside and outside, it also had a growth and repair seal on it so that it could grow with its owner, it was truly a work of art and expensive. Sarutobi-jiji gave it to him on his twelfth birthday and he had never gotten to try it on, he was quickly brought out of his memories when he heard a gasp of awe come from the girl, turning to her he saw her gaze fixed on the hoodie,

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed barely able to keep her excitement in check.

Naruto looked at her and then at the hoodie before he took off the cloak that was keeping her warm and wore her the hoodie before zipping it up for her. She squealed in excitement and looked at him her eyes asking the question that she couldn't.

"Yeah, it's yours now", he said, and he watched a fox like grin reminiscent to his plastered itself to her face, Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he saw the grin. Daughter or not he was going to keep her as his laws be dammed! Speaking of which, he turned back to her.

"Now hold still I need to take a little blood to check something." He pricked the tip of her finger with the kunai and then rubbed her bloodied finger over another scroll which he had the clone bring out. As her blood smear on the scroll was complete the scroll burst into a cloud of smoke and when the smoke cleared there two things; one was a grinning Naruto while the other was a pair of orange and black pants which he threw to her, she caught the flying clothing and stared at it puzzled. Naruto face palmed at his own stupidity; he hadn't shown or told her anything about clothing. He had the clone henge into her - and after a while of restraining and trying to convince her that the clone wasn't a 'face thief' as she called it that was hell bent on trying to replace her, showed her how to wear the pants. After she had put them on Naruto got a good look at her for the first time; she was about 5'2 and resembled his fourteen year Naruko form, with the exception of the red streaks in her hair and the mismatched pair of eyes, speaking of which he studied her Sharingan closely and saw that there were now two tomes rotating lazily around her pupil.

"Huh, must have been the fear and excitement of today's activities", he thought to himself. "Alright little one it's time to go to sleep

"But where will daddy sleep?" she asked tilting her head in a curious manner that Naruto found cute. He didn't answer her question because he didn't have an answer. He wasn't really proficient in using wood style and the only thing that he could really do with wood style was create wooden tools and the Nativity of Trees jutsu because of the high amount of chakra that it took, so he did the only reasonable thing that he could do. Looking at Yumi - as he had decided to call her – and threw a blanket at her before speaking,

"Skootch over. We're gonna have to share."

The look of pure glee on Yumi's face was enough to make him know that he made the right choice, tucking her into bed he then laid next to her before hugging her (she's backing him).

 **Author Style: Time Skip No Jutsu**

 **Five hours later**

Naruto was woken up by Yumi's shivering, siting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he scanned the room for the source of what made her shiver, he found the source of it at the window; it had been broken with pieces of glass strewn across the floor, Naruto just shrugged it off, maybe it was a couple of kids playing or maybe that Ronaldo boy, weird kid.

Naruto then turned to face the new trouble that faced him; keeping Yumi warm. He got on the bed and hugged her, he quickly went through his jutsu repertoire till he came across the one he was looking for, and channeling as little chakra as possible he whispered the name of his jutsu,

" **Katon: Hot hug No Jutsu"**

The technique would have normally caused minor burns on her outside and burns on her inside but Kurama had him master all his katon techniques till he could control the heat. The effect didn't take long to show, the temperature around his hands slowly climbed till it was comfortable. Yumi snuggled deeper into his arms trying to get warmer, Naruto smiled at this antic and closed his eyes, and he had to talk to an old friend.

So deep was his sleep that he didn't notice the dozen sea green orbs that rolled around his room before sprouting legs and skittered around the room before spreading out to other parts of the house.

 **Mindscape:**

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled as he appeared in a familiar sewer. Over the time he and Kurama had been together they had agreed that the sewer was the one thing that stayed as it symbolized the beginning of their friendship. Naruto walked down the sewer navigating through the tunnels, pipes and dead ends that made up the first part of his mental defense, slowly the sewer gave way to a large forest that Kurama could roam through, it even came with a couple of large animals that he and Kurama would hunt on occasion to keep their skills sharp. As Naruto walked deeper into the forest he noticed that everything was quiet, too quiet, immediately his senses screamed at him to get down, which he did. No sooner than his body touch the ground a light orange blur shot over his head, he quickly got up and whipped out his kunai ready to block whatever Kurama had to throw, but he wasn't ready for what he saw next; he saw Kurama in all his two tailed glory rolling in a field, but the shocking part was the smaller one tailed fox that was rolling next to him. He was about to call out when Kurama stopped rolling and spoke;

" _ **Hey kit, why don't you come join us?"**_

Naruto cleared his eyes and checked for any signs of an illusion, before he finally spoke;

"Hey Kurama. Who is the small fox next to you?"

Kurama stopped rolling and the small fox jumped on his head, looking quite content with itself. Kurama paused for a while before he spoke;

" _ **Naruto, I want you to meet Kuruma, she's my daughter"**_

 **And done, I want to apologize for the long wait. My systems motherboard got fried and I had exams so I wasn't able to write. I truly am sorry**

 **Fanficboy14 out**


End file.
